Intoxicated
by Fallendarkangel13
Summary: Broken mirror's can't be fixed. The shards just get tinier until the pain is dead. The past works the same. The world is intoxicated, few can ever breathe clean air again. Sorry if the summary sucks.
1. Sith Lord

** A/N Okay, I have this song stuck in my head called Intoxicated by Lacuna Coil. And this what came up. Rated M for later chapter's.**

Chapter I

Sith Lord

Car lights blinded me as Edward drove down the road drunk and mad at me for flitting with another guy to get his attention. The next thing I knew my life flashed before my eyes. Red, and white lights greeted me, but a white cloth over a gurney in the shape of a body made me think the worse. The vision of people crying, a coffin, and black made my gut wretch with pain. I awoke from my dream to see my roomy Leah sitting on the couch typing away. Music played loudly in her ears, and she seemed to pay no mind to me at all.

The hard rock bass filled the silence, and I could read her lips to the song. I've learned most of her songs, and could sing every word. She glanced over my way, with those sad eyes filled with concern. "You okay, Bells?" she asked.

"Yeah," I lied.

She glanced at the watch. "Well, I should get to work. Not everyone, can work as a stripper," she said smugly, but with her playful tone.

I smacked her arm lightly, and she laughed at me. Before she went to the room to change I grabbed her arm, and brought her back. Kissing her cheek, she sighed, and laughed harder. "See you later, Leah," I purred.

"If your going to come to the dark side, your buying dinner tonight," she commented.

"Sure, at the club," I winked.

She jumped up from the couch. "Hell to the no," she said leaving the room.

Ten minutes later she came out with a Star Wars tee, black jeans, spike wrist bands, a chocker, converse's, and her skate punk hat. With her board in hand I shook my head. "No, wonder my manger loved you so much."

I saw her wince in pain, but seemed to laugh it off. "Tell Aconite, to shove it," she said, with hidden nervousness.

"I will," I promised. "But you are so lesbian bait," I pointed out.

With the hand on the door, she turned to give me that trade mark smirk I had to come to love. "Even if I pretended to be straight I would still dress like this."

She left before I could remark. I headed to the kitchen, and pressed play on my Ihome to hear Give You My All, by Eyes Set To Kill. Running water I grabbed the plate to end up choking back a laugh. On it was Yoda. "Leah you're such a Star Wars junkie." I dumped what was used for last night dinner into the hot water, and made my way to the shower.

I strolled through the hall and something shiny caught my eye. I rushed past the bookshelf in hopes the awful memory would not return. I into the bedroom I shared to see the two halves. My half was colorful, and full of optimism. My little Sith Lord's side was full of death and despair. She was my yin to my yang. Gathering some clothes for my shower I realized that I needed to wash some of panties. With a full basket of clothes I headed down to the laundry room. No one was there thankfully.

I had the wash loaded, and the only let to do was wait. A pinball machine laid in the corner, as well as Pac-man. As much as I wanted to play them I didn't take the chance. I instead sat there, and pulled out one of the crappy magazine's. As I read my mind drifted to the memory of why I refused to play either game.

It had been two months since the funeral, and I left without telling anyone. I felt like lost in the big city, and with just one suitcase, and a carry on. I desperately needed to wash my two of the three pair of outfits I had. A mild looking complex with a laundry room caught my gaze, and a sign that read open to the public invited me. After getting changed into my last outfit, and exchanging my last ten for dollars I began my laundry. The glow of the pinball machine drew me in.

Placing a dollar in I lost both games within matter of minutes. "Fifty bucks says you can beat me," a female voice said from behind me. Coming a small town where everyone had on animosity with anyone made me trust her. Plus, I had no idea what the art of hustling was. "I'm Jessica," she introduced herself.

"Isabella, but call me Bella."

"Sure," she winked. "So, what do you say fifty bucks?"

I checked my cash to see that I had two fifties left. "Um, I don't see the harm in it." I won the game, and made fifty more dollar's. The adrenaline rush was amazing, but I should have folded my hand.

"How about one more, but this time double or nothing?"

"Okay!" I lost and figured she would do horrible also. Seconds turned to minutes, and finally and hour later, she beat me out. "Sucker," she said in a snobby way, and left me. The washer was done, and I was nearly out of money. I placed the clothes in the dyer to await for them to done, and to leave that awful place.

I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in, and began to cry. Then my angel came to my rescue. "Yo, chick, never hustle the master of this block," a girl said a matter o' fact tone.

"But I just hustled that cash."

"And I just hustled it from you, so get over it. I'm The Sith Lord for a reason."

"This isn't over, bitch," Jessica's voice snapped.

The seat beside me creaked. "Sad girl in the front row, what is the matter?" the girl asked. in a game show announcer's voice.

"I just lost most of my money to the Jessica chick," I replied sniffling.

"A hundred dollar's?"

I nodded.

"Here, you need it more then me, plus karma is a bitch," she said pushing a bill in face.

I was stunned by the kindness, and gave my savior a hug. "Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you." I'm glad that I asked that one question. I will never regret those words.

"Well, I got two thing in mind. One requires a question and other is simple request. Do you need somewhere to live? And let me take you out to dinner."

"No, I have no place to live. Plus, I can work with dinner, as long as it is strictly dinner."

"I can work with that," she winked. "A home I can also help you with."

"How can you-" Before I could even form the words she bounced off for the desk.

Ringing the bell she shouted, "Yo Esme, I have new on for you home of misfortunate orphans of misery."

"Seriously Leah," a woman yawned. "This is not a pet store."

"But Esme, this chick won't last five more minutes without getting hustled again, or worse."

Sadness turned to rage as I realized that she was saying I was pathetic. "I resent," I yelled storming over. "I could too last more than five minutes out there."

"Want to wager that?" she asked innocently.

"Fine," I said leaving. Five seconds later I went back in drenched from the puddle a taxi drove through.

"Told you," she laughed.

"How much does a room cost?" I surrendered.

"Fifty a month," Esme said as she smacked Leah on the head.

"What was that for?" she snapped.

"For tricking this poor girl out into living here. Just for that you'll be paying for the first two months."

"But-" we both began.

"But nothing, you have two months to decided whether you like this lifestyle dear. You'll be living with Leah. And I'm punishing you be making you pay because I want you to quite that nasty hustling habit, Sith Lord."

"Yes, ma'am," Leah said with shame.

"Now dear, what is your full legal name?"

"Isabella Maria Swan," I answered.

"Okay, enjoy your stay," she smiled.

As Leah took my hand and whisked me up the stairs it was the first time I felt at home a new glimmer of hope. Yanking myself from my flash back I folded my clothes and made my way to a nice warm shower.

To recap Leah, is street hustle who is also a Star Wars fan. Edward died in a car crash, and Bella ran off. Also, everyone who lives in this apartment that Esme owns is gay, expect for Bella . . . for now. R&R.


	2. The Dark Goddess

**A/N So, I'm introducing two of my own characters, for the sake of plot. Plus, I really love those two I have created. So, I hope they get the fanfic seal of approval. **

Chapter II

The Dark Goddess

Leah pov

_ It was the darkest hour of the night._

_ And it will be filled with blood and fire._

_ She said be quick before I am gone._

_ For I shall before the morning sun._

_ She said act now or while you can._

_ While you can or still a man_

_ Because time will come cooler than death._

_ Before death comes to play in the rain._

_ Yeah, oh yeah, you better believe it._

_ The sweetest angel is the most evil_

I was listening to one of my favorites songs when my earbuds where snatched from my ears. "Leah, turn the satanic crap down, for today, please," Abby begged.

I spun my chair around to face my boss. "But my music adds atmosphere to this draft air."

She giggled, giving me more reason to think she has a crush on me. "I love you like any boss could, but I have to request you keep it low today. The guys from China are here, and they don't like hard core."

"Fine, if anyone other than you, I would say no."

She patted my head, and probably would have kissed my cheek if Rose wasn't looking at us. Turning my chair back around I scowled until I found my sad song playlist. Hitting shuffle was a bad idea though for the first song that came up was Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch. I hit the next button to enjoy Erase Me by Elysion.

Five finally hit and I raced out only to have my arm snagged. "Leah, darling, how about you and me go out to dinner," Abby offered with one of her pleading puppy dog looks. "Since, I missed lunch. Besides, it's late.

I bit my lip knowing where this could lead, but after the Alice tragedy I didn't want to end up in that position _again_. "Sorry, but I, maybe next time."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on live a little."

"I have a paper due by first thing in the morning," I lied.

Abby gave me a whatever look. "Okay, then," she purred.

"So, I guess I'll be getting back to home to work on it," I said hopefully.

"Kari," Abby barked. No, one came. "Damn, sometimes I swear I should just lock you both in a room together for a night. Oh, wait, nothing kinky would happen since you both have earbuds in all the time," she giggled. My boss was bipolar when it comes to her all female staff. Walking down three cubicles I could see the head bobbing brunette before Abby kicked her down.

I slowly went over in both amusement and curiosity. "Abby," the girl moaned. "Must you do this kind of crap?"

"Yes," Abby said playfully.

"What is it that you want?"

"Leah, has a paper due first thing in the morning, and since you still owe me I figured you could help her out."

Standing up Kari brushed herself off. "In other words, you want me to something that benefits you getting into Leah's pants?"

I blushed, which doesn't happen to me often. Abby though continued what I hoped was just an act.

"And if I am, what would you do about it?" she asked seductively.

"Nothing, since HR is just as crazy as you," Kari replied.

"Then will you do it?"

"Send me the file and I'll work on it."

"Yay!" Abby clapped. "You're the best ever," she added giving the brunette a hug.

"Leah, be dear and send her the document."

"Sure," I finally succumbed. "I'll meet you down there."

"Perfect," she said turning on her heel and left down the row.

Turning to Kari, she just shook her head. "New music then?" she asked knowing I had no intentions on giving her work to do."

"Yeah, you have my email. I don't how you deal with her ever night," I wondered.

Kari gave me a light smile, "Being straight helps."

"You'll have to teach me that trick," I joked.

"I can't teach an old dog new trick, if I could Abby wouldn't be any fun," she laughed.

"True, I'll see you later then, hopefully."

"Say hi to Bella for me."

I left, went down to the lobby to see the limo waiting outside. It had started raining, and the vehicle was under the entrance roof. I got in, to find it strangely dark, then without warning a pair of arms grabbed my waist forcing me down to the leather seat. "Took you long enough," the voice of Abby purred.

"Sorry, Kari kept me busy."

"If only she could do that with me, damn straight chick," she began to jest. "But I guess that is why I surround myself with some of the hottest yuri's around this city," she purred again, moving her hand up to my thigh.

We've been playing this game of cat and mouse for a few months. It was only recently that I cleared my schedule, and she took the opening to mess with me. "Abby, do you really think this a good idea?"

"No, but I miss the old Leah," she pouted. "The one that went for the ride, and made me feel hopeful."

I knew what she meant, and I felt bad. "Dinner only, first. Then we'll see where the day leads, but I promised Bella to meet her at the club."

"I can work with that!" she exclaimed, and got off me. "Driver, the best steak house in town please."

As the limo made it's way down the streets I gazed upon my enabler. Abby Frostbite, a horrible she demon who steal's the heart's of many, and sucks your soul. Her raven black hair could spring to life at any minute and strangle me. Those frosty blue eyes, were cold as ice. Her lips formed a thin red line, that most of the time had a crooked evil smile upon them. Her blouse was unbuttoned just enough for me to stare down to see the valley that most girls or guys would love to nuzzle. Those long seductive legs that were barley hidden by her skirt ran down my leg, making me shudder a little. As much as I wanted to let her have her way with me in this backseat, I wasn't going to. I knew I was just another pawn in game, of what she truly desired. Plus, I really didn't want to put myself back on market yet. Alice was still on my mind, and I hated myself for it. All this flirting, taking me out to dinner was just a catalyst to get the attention from her real knight. However, I would play a long, and hope, that she will get bored with me before I become her next one night stand. The limo stopped, and Abby skipped out, but I stayed for a few more seconds to type in a text to Bella. Afterwards, I jumped out, and got ready to endure the dinner in from either Heaven or Hell.

Okay, they is one chapter down, and I have one more to post.


End file.
